Doki rouge
by siramay
Summary: 1 year after the events of hoto in a literature club hoto has grown still holding on to the events but maki and the heartless troupe prepare for a invasion of the ddlc world that is now been changed by siramays 40% ruling of it and is now called the Doki rouge and hoto joining meets again with monika will love be true? or will dan's jealousy corrupt again (based on moulin rouge)
1. nature wolf

we start at 2033 after everything that will ever happen with our narrator future hoto  
 **with our first song nature boy**

/a9weNzMZTsk

Future hoto:  
 **on a desk with pen in hand writing with somber tone**

This story is about…love  
And about the women I l-loved…

There was a wolf  
A very strange, enchanted wolf  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he

And then one day  
The magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and king  
This he said to me

"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved…  
In RETUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN. "


	2. the introduction

_**A/N: JUST to be careful I do not own ddlc or**_ **moulin** _ **rouge I say this as I use scenes, songs and characters from them so I'm not saying this is my own but I did parody the story so its a idea from me and I do own my characters ok? ok! lets begin OH! and there's some KH things but don't worry its just stuff**_

Future Hoto: it all started 14 years ago… it was 2019 the year of heart, after my fateful events in that club which I won't go into detail about all the heartless where preparing for an invasion one I would finally be a part of. I lived in a wondrous land that went by the name of Heartfull, while some of those Keyblader's thought it was a place of pure darkness and death without any hint of care! It was not in fact it was a land of new heartless sentience! Musicians, painters and writers yes we sometimes loved to call ourselves the heartless of the revolution, yes! And after such events you know of I have come to be a writer and to right about what I believe truth, beauty, freedom! And above all else LOVE despite my outside I do care about love I just want it to be true. But there was only one problem...IVE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE! There was that one time but we don't talk about that!

But due to what I only believe to be the magic of plot convince my adversary Naito who was for some reason unconscious crash through my walls on to me

*to Hoto on that time with his head hair slightly grown out*

Naito: *crashes trough wall* DAAAHHH- *crashes into Hoto*

Hoto (21 years old): DAAHH!

Naito: zzzzzzzz

Future Hoto: he was then joined by my younger brother Maki dressed in some costume of sorts

Maki: **slams door open** I AM SO SORRY SI- HOOOTTOOOOO man it's great to see you! I thought I'd get yelled at again Naito, me and the others where rehearsing a play for the invasion

Hoto: what?!

Future Hoto: Maki was a very pacifistic heartless so it was only natural he would try to do something else for the invasion he called the play spectacular spectacular it was an interesting title to say the most

Maki: it's set in underground heights! ...maybe still working it out heh

Future Hoto: unfortunately Naito was currently suffering from a bad case of narcolepsy

Maki: yah I told him he should get cured but that mean he'd have to stay home and miss the invasion he insisted to be cured after so yah...woops

 **and then a round rice cake, shadow and half a thresholder appear ((heartless))**

Raisu: **from the big hole in the wall  
** Is he ok?!

Lock: oh grate now your narcoleptic armored knight pasted out again AND THE SCENE WON'T BE FINISHED FOR THE INVASION TOMMAROW!

Dou: and I still haven't finished the music… _whimper_

Maki: uhhh oh! How about we find someone to read the part!

Lock: and WHERE will you find someone to READ Naito's role!

Future Hoto: before I knew it I was standing in for the still unconcise Naito

 **Hoto standing on a platform while everyone else is doing stuff**

Hoto: ?

Maki: ME ME ME ME ME

Dou: *playing some weird random combobled doohickey*

Lock: STOP you shadow that's terrible can't you play something better like a piano

Hoto: **bad ddlc flash backs**

Dou: I don't know how to play piano **continues**

Future: it was clear that there where...artistic differences to say the least...  
And then they got into a fight about the line from the sound of music

Raisu: uuhhh what was that line again that the girl said about the hills?

Dou: it was the hills will die to ruin!

Lock: no it's not

Maki: oh! It's the hills have eyes!

Raisu: no no it's the hills ..the hills!

Naito: **wakes up** OH I KNOW IT'S the hills are- **falls back asleep** zzzzz **they all continue arguing  
** Hoto: grrr _mummers_ it's the hills are alive... **they continue arguing** it's the hills are alive! **continue arguing** GUY'S IT'S... _ **sings**_ THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!

Maki: wow!

Naito: **WAKES UP** that's it! Yes! That was...AMAZING! I LOVE IT

Raisu: ah yea that was the line let me right that down perfect!

Hoto (signing): With songs they have sung for a thousand years.

[Raisu GASP]

Maki: Incandiferous! Lock, you and my bro should write the show together.

Lock: what?

Future Hoto: But my brothers' suggestion that lock and I write the show  
Together was not what lock wanted to hear.

Lock (appalled): NOPE **SLAMS DOOR**

Maki: oh..well I guess you have to write it now _awkward laugh_ yaaeeyyy...

Dou: so uuh...just to ask have you ever written anything like this before?...or at all?

Hoto: No...

Naito: BAH! He has talent! I love it! **Pulls Hoto's tail**

Hoto: ARP!

Naito: oh sorry… I just like talent.

Maki: "The hills are Alive with the sound of music."  
See Dou, with my bro we can write  
This truly heartfull heartless Revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of.

Dou: Yeah but we also have to invade the place how do we do that?  
Future Hoto: But Maki had a plan.

Maki: I GOT IT!

Hoto: They would use magic to disguise my form as someone important in that dimension. Consume someone's heart in darkness all while Maki's performing his show ...The only problem was we were going to the ddlc dimension and I KEPT HAVING WAR LIKE PTSD INDUSED FLASH BACKS

 **hang Sayori**

 **brake neck Natsuki**

 **Yuri stabbing herself**

 **just Monika**

 _ **Just Monika**_

 _ **Just Monika**_

Hoto: AHHHH NO No No! I can't write the show for the doki rouge.

Maki: Why not Hoto?

Hoto: I-I don't even know if I am true heartless Revolutionary.

Maki: Do you believe in beauty?

Hoto: Yes.

Raisu: Freedom?

Hoto: Yes of course.

Dou: Truth?

Hoto: Yes.

All: Love?

Hoto: Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like  
Oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up to where we  
Belong. All you need is love!

Maki: See, you can't fool us. You're the voice of the "Heartless of the Revolution."

Dou, Naito and Raisu: We can't be fooled!

Maki: Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first Heartless

Revolutionary show!

Future Hoto: It was a fantastic plan. And so we and the rest of the heartless army suit up *Maki and Hoto put on organization 13 hoods and jump to the portal to the ddlc dimention..to

 _ **A/N: CLIFT HANGER ah this Is good the next chapter will have two songs and I hope its good if your confused read the abriged of hoto in a literature club it may be cringe but you will at least understand a bit on how hoto knows ddlc but if you don't want to then that's ok soi think that's all I need to say...byo!**_


	3. The Doki Rouge

/8tHIoHbkTgU

Siramay: THE DOKI ROUGE!

Future Hoto: current owner of 40% of it Siramay drakos, and those girls. They called them….  
The doki squad

Yuri: The doki squad

Doki squad: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Natsuki: Hey!

Siramay: If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore  
Doki squad: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Siramay: What to do? Cause death's not much fun  
Doki squad: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Siramay: I've just the antidote and though I mustn't gloat  
Doki squad: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da

Siramay: At the Doki Rouge You'll have fun!  
Doki squad: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here

Siramay: So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!  
Doki squad: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady doki-doki!

Siramay: Cause we can can can!  
Crowd: Yes, you can can can!  
Doki squad: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Siramay: Or you can't can't can't!  
Crowd: Yes, you can can can!  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir

 **and then the heatless arrive**

Heartless: Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid and contagious

Siramay: Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? LIVE A LITTLE BIT!

Heartless: Here we are now, entertain us  
Siramay: Cause you can can can!  
Heartless: We feel stupid and contagious  
Siramay: Or you can't can't can't!  
Doki squad: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Siramay: Cause you can can can!  
Doki squad: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Siramay: Outside it may be raining BUT IN HERE IT'S ENTERTAINING!  
Cause we can can can! Cause we can can can!  
Heartless: Here we are now, entertain us

Siramay: Outside, things may be tragic! But in here everything is magic!  
Heartless: Here we are now, entertain us we feel stupid...

Siramay: The can-can.  
Because we can can can!  
Doki squad: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, flow Sister Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here  
Siramay: Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!  
Doki squad: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady Doki doki!  
Siramay: Because you can can can! Because you can can can!

Heartless: You can bump and grind

Hoto: CAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR MIND!

Siramay: Cause you can can can can can can can can can

* * *

Maki: HOTO!  
Mission accomplished. We successfully invaded seat one.  
Now drink this we have to make sure they can't tell who you are at the moment

Men: Here we are now, here we are now . . .  
Siramay: Can can can can can can can can can can can can can.

 **[AND THEN SHE ENTERS]**

Maki: oh now on to our plan they're here hehehe

Hoto: and who are they?

 **turns Hoto's head**

/vTRrecBAqLg

Monika: The French are glad to die for love. They delight in  
Fighting duels.

Future Hoto: But someone else was to meet Monika that night.

Monika: But I prefer a man who lives . . .

Future Hoto: the creator of this universe . . .

Monika: And gives expensive . . . (whispers) jewels.

Future Hoto: Dan… _**A EVIL PURPLE CRYSTAL WAVERN**_

Hoto: **try's to run away** NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

 **Maki try's to pull him back**

Monika:  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat.  
Or help you feed your HMMM pussycat.  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
Yuri!

Dan:  
When am I going to meet her?

Siramay: After the musical number I take pride in my musicals, I've arranged a special meeting with you and  
Mademoiselle Monika totally alone.

Monika:  
MC!

Hoto: I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS MAKI IM TO YOUNG TO DIIIIEEEE

Maki: aw come-on bro you're over exaggerating and besides after her number, I've arranged a private meeting with just you  
And Monika totally alone.

Hoto: ALONE?! AAAHHHHHHHHH

Maki and Siramay:  
Totally Alone . . .

Monika:  
Cause we are living in a material world,  
And I am a material girl!

Yuri: (kissing sound)

Monika:  
Come and get me boys.  
Black star, Rozz call,  
Talk to me Siramay, tell me all about it!

SIRAMAY: OH NO IM DRAGED INTO THIS…. *starts dancing*

Monika:  
There may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer,

Siramay:  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Monika:  
There may come a time  
When hard-boiled employer thinks you're

Siramay:  
awful nice . . .

Monika:  
But get that ice or else no dice.

 **[Hidden behind a ring of NPC's, Monika and Siramay do a costume** **Change]**

Monika: Is Dan here Siramay?

Siramay: Yes of course!

Monika: Where is he?

 **[Monika has her back turned to Hoto and Dan. Siramay sees the** **Dan talking with Maki]**

Maki: COME ON HOTO **bumps into Dan** ipe!  
Oh I am so sorry!

 **Hoto trys running off**

Siramay: He's the one next to the red wolf.

 **[They turn around and Monika looks over Siramay's shoulder]**

Maki: OH DON'T THINK YOUR GOING ANYWHERE HOTO **grabs Hoto again**

Monika: Are you sure?

Siramay: Let me take a peek . . . ( **they turn around again and Maki is  
** **Trying to mauve around Dan while Hoto is still in his grasp struggling)** that's the one  
My fweind.

Sal: **a tiny wyvern and one of Dan's little coding minions** _(shows Maki his noose and sidearm and growls fierce and Maki runs back to his seat dragging Hoto)_

Maki: HAVE MERCY! **back to siramay and Monika**

Monika: Will he invest?

Siramay: After spending the night with you, how can he refuse!

Monika: What's his type? Wilting flower? (Whimpers) Bright and bubbly  
(Gasps) or smoldering temptress? (Growls)

Siramay: ew.. be yourself. Just because they aren't them doesn't mean you have to pretend  
We're all relying on you. Remember a real show, with a Real theater, with a REAL audience. And you'll be . . .

Monika: real. . .

Siramay: **shushes Monika** no let me say it… REEEAAALLL… ok now let's go on

 **[Siramay and Monika pop out above the doki squad]**

Monika:  
Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses.  
Diamonds  
Are a

 **Maki pushes Hoto to the stage**

Girl's best…  
Friend!  
 **as Hoto falls seeing he's face to face with Monika above him**

 _ **end chapter**_


	4. Your Poem

_**A/N: ah back where we left of and I feel a need to remind just in case  
**_ **this is a action  
** _and this is a thought  
_ ** _like most places so lets go on with it_**

Monika: I believe you were expecting me.

Hoto: uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Maki: I see you already met my friend.

Hoto: **looks at Maki** ?

Maki: **Mind talks to Hoto** _don't worry she can recognize me it's just you she can't recognizes you, So be careful and if you really do need help I will help but I believe in you so please for the good of all heartless do this_

Monika: I'll take care of it Maki. Let's dance!

Hoto: sigh….

Maki: He writes the world's most modern poems!

/f_efDW0HbQ4

 **music starts  
** **more wonderful heartless partying…and maybe debauchery?**

(Dance all night,  
Dance all night,  
Dance all night)

I believe you were  
Expecting me...

(Dance all night,  
Dance all night,  
Dance all night)

And it's called the Doki Rouge, let's dance.

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (on your mind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)  
Forget about the worries on your mind

When it feels like the world is on your shoulders  
And all of the madness, has got you going crazy!  
It's time to get out, step out into the street  
Where all of the action, is right there at your feet!

Well, I know a place where we can dance the whole night away  
And it's called the Doki Rouge!  
Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away!  
You'll be doin fine once the music starts, ooooooh yeah!

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)

La la la lala  
Oh la la la

We're out in the street now,  
The parties just beginning.  
The music's playing  
A celebration's starting.  
Under the street lights,  
The scene is being set.  
A night for romance!  
A night you won't forget!  
So come join the fun this ain't no time to be stayin' home.  
The Doki Rouge is going on!  
Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known,  
We're gonna have a good time the whole night long  
Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah!

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)

La la la lala  
Oh la la la  
La la la lala  
Oh la la la

Cuando sientes que el mundo esta encima de ti y  
Y la vida te tiene como loca  
Conozco un lugar donde podemos bailar!

And it's called the Doki Rouge!

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (on your mind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Forget about the worries on your mind (leave them all behind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (everybody)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (tonight)  
We can leave them all behind  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (fever)  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (of this night)  
Forget about the worries on your mind (mind)

Oh rhythm, wanna feel the rhythm

* * *

Siramay: **watching from afar** hmm... that's not Dan... I could say something…buuutt I want to see where this goes! **watches from afar like Maki and the heartless troupe**

Monika: So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.

Hoto: uuhhhh yeah sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved.

Monika (genuinely surprised): Really?

Hoto: Assuming you like what I do of course…. _(mind: oh god why)_

Monika: I'm sure I will.

Hoto: Maki thought we might be able to do it in private….

Monika: Did he?

Hoto: Yes, you know, a private poetry reading….. _(MAKI WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER_ )

Monika: Oh . . . hmm . . . a poetry reading? I love a little poetry after  
Supper.

 **HOTO EXTREME WORRIMENT AS TIME PASSES**

 **[Monika leaves for her trapeze to finish her number]**

Monika sings: Square-cut or pear-shaped these  
Rocks don't lose their shape.

Diamonds . . . are a girl's best- (gasps)

 **[MONIKA FAINTS AND FALLS FROM HER TRAPEZE]**

Siramay: NOOOOOO!

 **[MC Catches Monika and Carries her out of the crowd and into her** **Dressing room]**

Siramay **(claps his hands and chants)** : Monika! Monika! . . .

Men and heartless (follow Siramay's lead and clap and chant): Monika! Monika! . . .

 **(In the hallway)**

Yuri: Don't know if that Dan's gonna get his money's worth tonight.

Sayori: Don't be unkind Yuri.

 **(Back on the Dance Floor)**

Siramay: … You frightened her away. But I can see some lonely Doki Rouge  
Dancers looking for a partner or two. So if you can honk-honk, you can  
honkadola with them!

 **(In the Dressing Room)**

Natsuki: Away, away we go quickly.

Monika: Oh . . . Natsuki, these silly costumes.

 **(short cut to dan)**

Dan (to Sal): Find Siramay, the girl is waiting for me.

 **(In the Dressing Room)**

Monika: I'm going to be a real Natsuki, a great actress, and I'm  
Going to fly away from here

Siramay: **comes in** heeeeeyyyy, is everything all right?

Monika: Oh yes, of course Siramay.

Siramay: Oh thank goodness. You certainly used your magic with "Dan" on  
The dance floor…. _(yaaahhh I think I'll let this go on longer heheh)_

Monika: How do I look?

Siramay: Aw! you're like the daughter I've never had! How can he possibly resist from bubbling  
You up? Everything's going so well!

 **[And now we cut the giant living bone building]**

Maki (in the garden): Unbelievable! Straight to the living bone.

Raisu: ugh why do we have to be here after I met the really nice person to

Maki: because we have to make sure Hoto's ok you know how he is...

Naito: that's true let's just hope he doesn't do anything we'll all regret **they all secretly watch from afar**

Monika: This is a wonderful place for poetry reading don't you think, hmm?  
Poetic enough for you?

Hoto: uhhh…Yes ( _WAKE ME UP WAKE ME UP INSIDE)_

Monika: A little supper? Maybe some champagne?

Hoto: I'd rather just um . . . get it over and done with. ( _SAVE MEEEEEEEE)_

Monika (a bit irritated): Oh . . . very well . . . then why don't you come  
Down here and let's get it over and done with?

Hoto: I'd prefer to do it standing. _(KILL MEEEEEEEE_ )

Monika (speechless and surprised): Oh!

Hoto: You don't have to stand I mean. Sometimes . . . it's quite  
Long. And I-I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do  
And it may feel a little strange at first but-but I think if you're open  
Then-then you might enjoy it. **then hoto has a mental brake down in his head** _(WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPEN I PAY SEVEN DOLLRS FOR A WORLD I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HANG OUT WITH GIRLS THAT IF IT WHERE ANY OTHER PLACE WOULD STAB TO DEATH MEET SOME ONE WHO SAYS THEY LOVE ME I KILL THEM AND THEN…they still love me ….and I feel…strange…I made a poem but..ohh I couldn't OHH ID MAKE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A IDIOT OH GOD WHAT IS SHE EVEN DOING RIGHT NOW SHE DOSENT EVEN KNOW TS ME! AND look at her that's not her she's lying stop lying it's me! (Dou: should we help him? Maki: not yet…) OH POO IT CANT SEE HER ACT LIKE THIS)s  
_ MONIKA STOP ITS ME HOTO! And...uh..

/hWPoWG5Dm6Q

Hoto sings: MY GIFT IS MY POEM!...

 **Monika immediately stops her antics and looks at him in awed silence**

And this one's for you...

And you can tell everybody that this is your poem  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in my world

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this poem,  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

 **Monika looks at him with this knowing look as he smiles at her**

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I still remember, that THEY'RE GREEN LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW  
ANYWAY THE THING IS, WHAT I REALLY MEAN  
YOURS ARE THE SWEETEST EYES I'VE EVER SEEN

 **As the world fades in a galaxies like setting with Naito and other armored nights playing violin Dou and shadows on vocals Raisu and his family on drums crescendos on horns and Maki singing the deep voice**

AND YOU CAN TELL EVERBODY THAT THIS IS YOUR POEM  
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT NOW THAT IT'S DONE…..  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in my world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind!  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, NOW YOU'RE IN MY WOOOOOOOOOORLD!

 **Fantasy sequence ends and they're actually dancing in the liveing bone and he** **dips her in his embrace**


	5. the pitch

_**A/N: FREINDLY REMINDER  
**_ **ACTION  
** _THOUGHT  
_ _ **OK LETS GO ON**_

* * *

Maki: ( **celebrating with others)** HAHAH I TOLD YOU, WHEN LOVE IS TRUE!

Monika: Hoto is that you?

Hoto: heh yah its me…

Monika: you really wrote that for me?

Hoto: took a while but I did

Monika: you really are wonderful

 _(but then remembers dan)_

Oh no dan! Should be here

Monika **(immediately exits his embrace** ): oh No!

Hoto: Dan? but Maki . . .

Monika: Maki? Oh no! Not one of those grand miscuvoce evil heartless revolutions you were always talking about is it?

Hoto: Well... actually yeah it is

Monika: OH NO! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!

 **(Maki escapes from his vantage point outside the window so Monika will** **not aim her wrath on him)**

Maki: I think we choose a bad day to invade…

Hoto: hey its not his fault...I think, and besides it's not like dan. . .

Monika: Dan.

 ***opens door to see siramay talking to dan***

 ***GASP*** DAN!

Hoto: dan!?

 _ **A/N: POSIBLE CRING WARNING IT'S SHORT BUT STILL**_ _ **BUT THEN AGAIN I CRINGED AT THIS DURING THE MOVIE SO WHAT CAN YOU DO ITS JUST NOT MY CUP OF TEA**_

Monika: Hide! Out the back.

 ***is now hiding behind Monika*  
** _ **_and her sweet thiiiggghhhhss_**_

Siramay: My dear, are you decent for Dan? Where were you?  
( _oh my god this is better than I thought_ )

Monika: I-I-I was waiting

Siramay: Dearest Dan, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Monika.

Monika: Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy Schedule to visit.

 ***Hoto maneuvering to the food table***

Dan: The pleasure I fear will be entirely mine, my dear.

Siramay: I'll leave you two to get better aquatinted. Byo!  
 _(Good luck Hoto)_

Dan _(_ **taking Monika's hand and kissing it):** A kiss on the hand may be Quite continental.

Monika **(wags her finger at him** ): But diamonds are a girl's best friend. Hmmm

Dan: After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but In need of some refreshment my dear.

 ***reaches for the table where Hoto is hiding***

Monika: DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?

Dan: Charming.

 ***try's again***

Monika: Oh! I feel like dancing. * **GROWL***

Hoto: * **cringe intensifies as he peaks head to see what the heck is going on***

Dan: Would you like a glass of champagne?

 ***trys again!***

Monika: NO! It's a little bit funny . . .

Dan: What is?

Monika: This . . .

Hoto mouthing: (feeling)

Monika: Feeling

Hoto mouthing: (inside)

Monika: Inside

Hoto mouthing: (I'm not one of those who can easily . . . )

Monika: I'm not one of those who can easily . . .

Hoto mouthing and pantomiming: (hide)

* **bumps table and a glass brakes prompting dan to try to look***

Monika: Hide. NO! ***topples on him** * I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a  
big house where we both can live. * **literally opens dans legs to tell Hoto to get out***

[SINGING] I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind.  
That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is  
now you're in the my world.

Dan: * _ **never has a man more wanted to do something they created then dan at this point**_ * That's very beautiful

Monika: It's from "Spectacular, Spectacular." Suddenly with you here, I

finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life it

now you're in the world.

Dan: And what meaning is that my dear?

 **[HOTO TRIES TO ESCAPE OUT THE DOOR, BUT SAL IS GUARDING AND DOOR** **SHUTS]**

Monika: NO, NO, NO! Dan, don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must  
Know the effect you have on woman. LET'S MAKE LOVE! You want to make love  
Don't you? I knew you felt the same way! Oh, oh Dan! Yes, your right, we

Should wait, until opening night. **(Meanwhile Hoto is cringing but Monika is allowing Hoto to try to leave by doing this so he attempts to hide)**

Dan: Wait? Wait?

Monika: It's empowering you that scare me. You would go

Dan: Go? But I just got here.

Monika: Oh yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal. We

Must wait; we must until opening night.

 ***dan is now gone as Hoto comes back***

Do you have any idea, any idea?

what would happen if you were to be found? Oh . . .

 **[MONIKA FAINTS]**

 _ **A/N:OK ITS OVER NOW**_

Hoto: Monika? Hello? Wake up Maybe I'll just put you on the bed.

Siramay **(looking through a telescope into the Living bone)** : now let's see what's going down.

 ***and even Maki and the heartless continue to spy on them***

Dan **(reappears through the door** ): I forgot my ha-. FOUL PLAY?!

Hoto: She . . . I . . .

Monika: * **wakes up** * Oh Dan. . .

Dan: It's a little bit funny this feeling inside?

Monika: Yes, let me introduce you to the writer

Dan: The writer?

Monika: Yes, oh yes, we were-we were rehearsing

Dan: OH HO, HO, HO you expect me to believe that scantily clad in the  
arms of another man in the middle of the night INSIDE AN LIVEING BONE, you were rehearsing?

Maki: Guys its time to intervene!

 ***Maki and soon the others jump in*  
** HOW'S THE REHEARSAL GOING? Shall we take it from the top eh my Queen?

Dou: *looks at piano in that room*  
I don't know how to play this

 ***starts stomping on it***

Naito: sorry for the interruption!

Raisu: can I offer you a drink ***swigging a liter of dragon cola***

Siramay: Oh Snapple!

Monika: When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such  
Inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow,  
So I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal.

Dan: If you're rehearsing, where's Siramay?

Monika: uh..

Siramay: ***BARGES IN*** DAN I AM SO SORRY!

Monika: Siramay! You made it. It's all right, dan knows about the  
"Emergency rehearsal"

Siramay: Emergency rehearsal?

Monika: Hmmm . . . to incorporate Dan's artistic idea.

Siramay: Yes well I'm sure Lock will be only your delight.

Maki: It's not lock's work

Monika: Siramay, the cat's out of the bag. Yes Dan's already a big fan  
of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest.

Siramay: Invest? INVEST! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our . . .

Maki: Hoto

Siramay: Hoto away… oh hi Hoto how have you've been

Dan: I'm way ahead of you Siramay

Siramay: My dear Dan, why don't you and I go my office to produce the paper work.

Dan: What's the story?

Siramay: ._.  
Story?

Dan: Well if I'm going to invest, I need to know the story.

Siramay: Oh yes, well the story's about . . . Maki?

Maki: Ugh... The story-the story's about it's- it's about um . . .

Hoto: IT'S ABOUT LOVE!

Dan: Love?

Hoto: It's about love, over-coming all obstacles.

Maki: And it's set in Underground heights!

Dan: Underground heights?!

Siramay: Exotic Underground heights!

Hoto: Japanafornia! Japanafornia! It's set in Japanafornia! And there's a courtesan, the  
Most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by An evil Shogun.

Siramay: ?!

Hoto: no not showgun, shogun (oh)  
Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the  
Evil Shogun. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless  
ha- a penniless… a penniless attack mob for the evil Shogun and she  
Falls in love with him. He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he  
Was dressed as a Shogun because . . . he's appearing in a play.

Naito: I WILL PLAY THE PENNILESS TANGO DANCING ATTACK MOB!  
I sing like an angel  
BUT DANCE LIKE THE DEVIL!

Dan: And-and-and what happens next?

Hoto: Well, penniless attack mob and the courtesan they have to  
Hide their love from the evil Shogun.

Dou: The penniless attack mob's shield is magical. It can only speak The truth.

Maki: And-and I will play the magical shield. oOoOo * **looks at Monika*** you are  
Beautiful. OOoOoOo *** looks at siramay** * you are weird, ***looks at Dan** * and you are . . .  
 ***everyone shuts his mouth***

Dan: And he gives the game away.

All: YES!

Siramay: Tell them about the can-can

Hoto: The-the-the tantric can-can . . .

Siramay: It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the THRUSTING,

VIOLENT, VIBRANT, wild heartless spirit of this whole production embodies

Dan.

Dan: What do you mean by my dear?

Siramay: The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous,

Gargantuan, bedazzlement, persensual ravagement, it will be

 ***MUSIC STARTS***

 **/EaLUl18opDw**

Siramay:  
Spectacular, Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can't describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
Returns are fixed at ten percent  
You must agree, that's excellent  
And on top of your fee…

All:  
You'll be involved artistically...

Dan:  
What do you mean by that?

Chorus:  
So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for fifty years  
So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for fifty years

Maki:  
Living bones!

Raisu:  
npcs!

Siramay:  
Japanafornia!

Monika:  
And courtesans!

Dou:  
Acrobats!

Naito:  
And juggling large body's!

Maki:  
Exotic girls!

All:  
Fire eaters!  
Artists and contortionists  
Intrigue, danger, and romance  
Electric lights, machinery  
Oh the electricity!  
SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS  
SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY... YEARS...  
Spectacular, Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can't describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
The hills are alive, with the sound of music  
SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS  
SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

Dan:  
"Yes, but what happens in the end?"

Hoto: *cough*  
The courtesan and attack mob  
Are pulled apart by an evil plan

Monika:  
But in the end she hears his song

Hoto:  
And they're love is just too strong...

Dan:  
It's a little bit funny…  
This feeling inside….

All:  
SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

Hoto:  
The attack mobs secret song  
Helps defeat the evil one  
Though the tower of thrills and riddles  
But it's all to no avail

Siramay:  
I AM THE EVIL SHOUGUN  
YOU WILL NOT BESTOW ME

Monika:  
Oh Siramay, no one could play him like you could!

Siramay:  
daw  
No one's going to!

All:  
SO EXCITING  
WILL MAKE THEM LAUGH, WILL MAKE THEM CRY  
SO DELIGHTING

Dan:  
"And in the end can someone die?" :D

All:

SO EXCITING  
THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING  
IT WILL RUN FOR FIIIIIIIFTY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS

Dan:  
Generally….  
I like it!

 **[Cut to later]**

Future Hoto: Siramay had and investor. And the Heartlesss have a show.

Maki: It's the end of the century! The Heartless Revolution is here!  
/eOY3QvtWrAU  
PPPPPHASE 2!

Various heartless:  
Well you can bump and grind  
If it's good for your mind  
Well you can twist and shout  
Let it all hang out  
But you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No, no...  
Well you can tell a plane  
In the falling rain  
I drive a Rolls Royce  
'Cause it's good for my voice  
But you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No, no...

Ladida, ladida didadada  
Ladida, ladida didadadadada  
Ladida, ladida didadadadada  
Ladida, ladida

You won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No you won't fool the Heartless of the Revolution  
No you won't fool, no no wolfy, you won't fool the Heartless  
No, no you can die before you have the time  
You're gonna make it  
Oh Ladida

Ladida, ladida didadada  
Ladida, ladida didadadadadaa


	6. Living Bone Love Medley

_**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long I have no excuse I was just lazy**_

 _ **BUT NOW ON WITH IT**_

Future Hoto: While the celebration party ragged upstairs, I tried to write,  
But all I could think about was her. [SING] How wonderful life is  
(Was She thinking about me)? [SING] Now you're in the world.

[STARING OUT HER WINDOW TO SEE IF HOTO IS THERE]

Monika thinking about Hoto: it's me Hoto, took me a while but I wrote it! He  
Wasn't trying to trick her or anything, It's about love! It's about love,  
Over-coming all obstacles . . .

Monika:  
I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin…  
To live again?  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream...  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ennnds

Hoto sings:  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in my world.

[LEAVES HIS APARTMENT AND CLIMBS THE GIANT LIVEING BONE TO MONIKA]

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends….  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly  
Away

 _ **AN: AND NOW A BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT**_

*fade back to heartless partying and Hotos dog rufu*  
*more heartless stuff BUT featuring the stone family's good and loyal dog RUFU!*  
*Rufu puts on color so he can sing*

Rufu:  
As they pulled you out  
Of the oxygen tent  
You asked for the latest party  
With your silicon hump  
And your ten inch stump  
Dressed like a priest you was,  
Todd Browning's freak he was  
Crawling down the alley on  
Your hands and your knees,  
I'm sure you're not protected  
For it's plain to see  
Rabid dogs are poachers  
And they hide behind trees  
Hunt you to the ground they will,  
Mannequins with kill appeal  
Will they come?  
I keep a friend serene  
Will they come?  
Oh, baby, come unto me  
Will they come?  
Well, she's come, been, and gone  
Come out of the garden, baby  
You'll catch your death in the fog  
Young girls, they call them  
The Rabid dogs

In the year of the scavenger  
Season of the heartless  
Sashay on the board-walk  
Scurry to the ditch  
Just another future song  
Lonely little kitsch  
There's gonna be sorrow  
Try and wake up for tomorrow  
The Halloween Jack  
Is a real cool cat,  
And he lives on top  
Of Manhattan Chase  
The elevators broke  
So he slides down a rope  
Onto the street below  
Oh Tarzie, go man, go

Will they come?  
I keep a friend serene  
Will they come?  
Oh, baby, come unto me  
Will they come?  
Well, she's come, been, and gone  
Come out of the garden, baby  
You'll catch a death in the fog  
Young girls, they call them  
The Rabid dogs  
Young ones, they call them  
The Rabid dogs  
Who-who-who  
Who-who-who  
Who-who-who  
Who-who-who will do you now?

*back to Hoto as he goes to Monika*  
Hoto: Sorry, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . . I saw-I saw your  
Light on. I climbed up the . . .

Monika: What?

Hoto: I couldn't sleep and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me with my brother's show

Monika: Oh, of course. Yes Maki-Maki was right. You are-you're  
Very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I-I better go  
Because we-we both have a big day tomorrow.

Hoto: Wait . . . no please wait. Before when we were-when we when you-  
and you said that you loved me. And I-I wondered  
if-if . . .

Monika: If it was just an act?

Hoto: Yes

Monika: Of course

Hoto: Oh, It just felt real…

Monika: Hoto, I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they  
Want to believe.

Hoto: Yes . . . silly of me, to think that you could fall in love  
With someone like me. *little tear*

Monika: Oh I can't fall in love with anyone.

Hoto:  
! * **realizes she's lying*  
** Hhahahahaha you're lying again!  
Can't fall in love? But a life without love that's terrible.

Monika: No, being dead, that's terrible.

[Hoto]  
No love is like oxygen.  
Love is a many splendored thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love!

[Monika]  
Please, don't start that again

[Hoto]  
All you need is love

[Monika]  
A girl has got to eat

[Hoto]  
All you need is love

[Monika]  
Or she'll end up on the streets

[Hoto]  
All you need is love

[Monika]  
Love is just a game

[Hoto]  
I was made for loving you wolfy, you were made for loving me

[Monika]  
The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee

[Hoto]  
Just one night, give me just one night

[Monika]  
There's no way, 'cause you can't pay

[Hoto]  
In the name of love, one night in the name of love

[Monika]  
You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

[Hoto]  
Don't  
Leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love, oh wolfy  
Don't leave me this way

[Monika]  
You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

[Hoto]  
I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no

[Monika]  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs

[Hoto]  
Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know  
Cause here I go AGAIN!  
LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG

Monika: Get down, get down!

[Hoto]  
WHERE EAGLES FLY, ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH

[Monika]  
Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one special day

[Hoto]  
WE COULD BE HEROES! Just for one day

[Monika]  
You, you will be mean

[Hoto]  
No I won't!

[Monika]  
And people won't believe I've changed…

[Hoto]  
Heh I Doubt that  
We should be lovers!

[Monika]  
We can't do that

[Hoto]  
We should be lovers, and that's a fact

[Monika]  
Though nothing, will keep us together

[Hoto]  
We could steal time...

[Both]  
Just for one day  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes...

[Hoto]  
JUST BECAUSE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU

[Monika]  
I

[Both]  
CAN'T HELP LOVING yooooou

[Monika]  
How wonderful life is

[Both]  
Now you're in my world….

Monika: I can tell already that you're a sweetheart.

…

 ***KISS!***

Maki sings: "How wonderful life is, now you're in their world . . ."

END OF ACT 1


	7. Like A Virgin

Future Hoto: How wonderful life was now Monika was in my world. But in

Dan, Siramay had got much more than he had bargained for.

Dan: Transforming the Doki Rouge into a theater and in turn giving you full control will cost a fantastic

Sum of money, Siramay. So in return I would require a contract

That ugh ugh binds Monika to me, exclusively. Naturally, I shall require

Some security; I shall require all your control of this world.

Siramay: But Dan... I

Dan: now now I'll give it back when your show is complete

But siramay don't think that I'm naive, I shall hold the deeds to

The Doki Rouge. And if there are any shenanigans, my manservant Sal,

Will deal with it in the only language that you villain show-folk

People understand. Monika will be mine. I'm not jealous. I JUST DON'T LIKE

OTHER PEOLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!

Siramay: GEESH MAN CHILL I HAVE A WIFE!

But I understand completely.

Dan: of course it's not like you'd understand, but

Now that we have some level of an understanding, it would appear that ugh . . .

You have the means to transform your beloved Doki Rouge . . .

Siramay: INTO A THEATER!

Dan: I shall woo Monika during supper tonight.

Siramay: We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely

Electric, totally Heartfull, all singing, all dancing, STAGE SPECTACULAR!

The show must go on!

Future Hoto: Yes, the show would go on, but Monika would not attend the

Supper that night, or the following night.

*as we fade to Hoto, Maki and Monika rehearsing for the show*

Hoto: "Tell me you don't love me!"

Mad with jealousy, the evil Shogun forces the courtesan to make the

Penniless attack mob believe she doesn't love him.

Maki: Oh no!

Hoto: "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!"

Says the penniless attack mob, throwing money at her feet and leaving

The kingdom forever!

Maki and Monika: no!

Monika: Oh, but a life without love, that's-that's terrible.

Hoto: Yes, but the attack mob . . .

Maki: wait wait wait- That's my part Hoto, that's-that's-that's my part

Hoto. "It can only speak the truth."

Future Hoto and Maki: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be

Loved in return.

*Dan walks in*

Dan: A picnic sweet lady?

Monika: Oh well, we have so much to do, so much work!

Dan: Well if the young writer can carry a blanket and basket, I don't see

Why you both can't do it in my presence.

Hoto: Maki, so the magical shield falls from the roof . . .

Maki: Yes, yes, yes I know. Don't tell me this. "The greatest thing

You'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."

*wow just cut to them Making out why don't yah as Dan comes in and they split before he sees

Dan: Still at it my sweet?

*flashes to heartless and npcs practicing for the show*

Monika: Oh my dear, sweet Dan. There's so many lines to learn. I just

Keep reading them over and over.

Future Hoto: For tries as Dan made, it was almost too easy for the young

Writer and the lead actress to invent perfectly, legitimate reasons to

Avoid him.

*cut to a lot of people practicing and dans next to Monika as Hoto walks up to them*

Mademoiselle Monika, I haven't quite finished writing that new

Scene. The uh "Will the lovers be meeting at the attack mobs humble

Abode" scene. And I wondered if I could work on it with your later

Tonight?

Dan: But my dear, I've arranged a magnificent supper for us in the Gothic

Tower.

Hoto: Well, it's not important, we-we could work on it tomorrow.

Monika: How dare you. It cannot wait until tomorrow. "The lovers WILL be

Meeting in the shield's player humble of ode" scene is the most important

In the production. We'll work on it tonight until I'm completely

Satisfied.

Dan: But my dear . . .

Monika: Dear Dan, excuse me

Hoto: I'm sorry.

*as everyone's doing their dance scene siramay conducts*

Siramay: Bright and early tomorrow morning, we'll begin act two; "The

Lovers are discovered!"

Dan: SIRAMAY!

Siramay: DAN, everything is arranged for that special supper in

The Gothic Tower tonight.

Dan: Oh yes, well eat it yourself Siramay. My affections have been

Waiting!

Siramay: Impossible!

Dan: I understand how important your work is to her, but she's always at

It with that darn heartless.

*as we see ('U ')*

If I don't see her tonight, I'm very well

Leaving!

*turns to almost see them "enjoying themselves"*

Siramay: NO DAN! I'll insist that Monika takes the night off.

Dan: All right, all right . . . eight o' clock then.

*looks at Monika and Hoto worried as we pan to them*

Hoto: You'll come? Tonight?

Monika: Yes.

Hoto: What time?

Monika: Eight o' clock

Hoto: Promise?

Monika: Yes . . . go!

*Hoto leaves being a happy cinnamon roll*

*As siramay confronts Monika*

Siramay: Are you mad? Dan holds control over the universe. He's

Spending a fortune on you. He's given you a beautiful new dressing room.

He wants to make you happy. And you're dallying with Hoto?

Monika: Oh Siramay, don't be ridiculous . . .

Siramay: I FLIPPING SAW YOU TOGETHER!

Monika: It's nothing, it's just an infatuation. It's… nothing

Siramay: The infatuation won't end... Look, you don't have to end it with him but…

Dan's expecting you in the Tower at eight.

Please be there

[MONIKA SIGHS]

[Monika]:

If I should die

This very moment

I wouldn't feel

For I've never known completeness

Like being here

Wrapped in the warmth of you

Loving

Every breath of you

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day...

(Starts coughing very severely.)

[Future Hoto]:

How could I know, in those last fateful days, that a force darker than jealousy and stronger than love have begun to take hold of Monika…

[MONIKA SHAKES VIOLENTLY]

[MONIKA FAINTS]

Siramay:

Where is she?

*siramay and others find her unconscious*

Natsuki:

Do you think she'll be up and about by tonight?

Raisu:

Tomorrow morning at earliest….

Dou:

DANS LEAVEING

*siramay steps in front of Dan and insert epic slow mo*

Siramay:

SHES CONFESIIINNNGGG!

Dan:

Confessing?!

What kind of imbecilic do you take me for siramay?

Siramay:

She suddenly had a tribal desire to go to a priest

And confess her sins

Dan:

WHAT?

Siramay:

She wanted to be cleansed of her former life

She looks upon tonight as her wedding night!

Dan:

Her …wedding night?

Siramay:

She's like a blushing bride

She says you make her feel like a-…. (Oh Monika is gonna kill me for this)

Like a _virgin_

Dan:

*murmurs*

Virgin?

Siramay:

You know *comes closer like whisper in your ear levels close*

Touched...

For the very first time

Dan:

*super murmuring*

For the first...

Siramay:

She says it feels so good….

Inside~

When you hold her

And you touch her

*whispers actually in dans ear*

Like a virgin

She made it through the wilderness somehow

She made it through

She didn't know how lost she was

Until she found you…..

She was beat, incomplete

She'd been had, she was sad and blue

But you made her feel

Yes, you maaaade her feel

Shiny and new AAAAAAA

Like a virgin!

Touched for the very first time!

Like a virIiIiigin

When your hearts beat

Both in time

Gonna give you all her love

(Give you all her love)

Her fear is fading fast

She's been saving it all for you

Only love can last!

She's so fine and she's thine

She'll be yours till the end of time

'Cause you made her feel

Yes, you maaaAAade her feel

She has nothing to HIDE

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

*pulls dans tail* (Dan: AAAAHHHHH)

When your hearts beat

Both in time

Like a virgin!

Feels so good inside

When you hold her

And you TOUCH her

Oooooohh

OoOoOoOohhh

Dan:

AAaAagGgGHHhHH

*Instrumental Break*

Dan:

She's so fine, and she's mine

Makes me strong

Yes, she makes me bold

And her love thawed out

Yes her loooove thawed out

What was scared and cold

Dan:

LIKE A VIRGIN!

Touched for the very first time

Siramay:

Like a virgin

Dan:

When our hearts beat

Both in time

LIKE A VIRGIN

Feels so good inside

When you hold her

And you touch her (siramay: AAHAHahahhha)

And you hold her

And you touch her

Siramay and Dan:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhahahahahahHAHhaHAHahHAHahH

Like a VIRGIIIIIN


	8. Come What May

Future Hoto: Siramay's brilliant lies have once again reckoned a

Disaster. But no lie however brilliant could save Monika from the tribal fate that could occur to her.

Husker: Siramay, look at this, seems the more the heartless consume this world the more it also hurts Monika… she's dying. If you don't get control of this world after that show…I don't think she'll make it

Siramay: she's dying?... No one must know. The show must

Go on.

Hoto: "All night, the penniless attack mob had waited. And now for

The first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy."

*turns to Monika*

Where were you last Night?

Monika: I told you, I was sick

Hoto: You don't have to lie to me.

Monika: We can't do this Hoto. Everyone knows. Siramay knows, and sooner or

Later Dan will find out. On opening night I have to sleep with

him. And the jealousy will drive you mad.

Hoto: Then I'll write a song. And-and we'll but it in the show and no

matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or

when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, it will then you'll know it, it

will mean-it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous I promise.

Monika: Things don't work that way Hoto. We have to end it….

*Hoto lovingly embraces Monika with a comforting warmth *

[Hoto]

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything…

*phase to next day at the rehearsals*

Now this new scene is the

Scene where the attack mob writes a secret song for the courtesan,

so that no matter what's happening what-however bad things are that

they-they remember their love and then... We can take it from your line

Monika. So let's take it.

Monika: "We must be careful . . . "

Naito: "Fear not, we will conduct our love affair right under the

Shogun."

*but as that happens we also see Hoto singing to Monika from yesterday*

Hoto:

Season's may change, winter to spring . . .

[NAITO FALLS ASLEEP]

Siramay: Honestly, this is impossible!

*then Hoto starts singing in Naitos place*

[Hoto]

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may…

Come what may….

I will love you until my dying daaay.

*phase back to yesterday Monika looks back at Hoto*

[Monika]

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Both:

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

Monika:

It all revolves around you

[Both]

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you (I love you)

Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may…

Come what may…

I will love you until my dying day!

Oh, come what may, coooome what maaay

I will love you, Oh I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

*they even have a moment beneath a moonless sky together*

Come what may!

Come what may!

I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYYYYING DAAAAAAAAAAAY!


	9. El Tango De Libtine

*phase back to rehersal*

Hoto: The magical shield falls from the roof and says, "The

greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just love and be loved in return".

Yuri: This endings silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless

heartless? Whoops! I-I-I mean attack mob!

*then dans whole perspective changes*

*As his face changes from shock*

*to betrayal*

*to anger*

Naito and Monika: I will love you

Everyone: Come what may

Naito and Monika: Yes I will love you

Siramay: sobbing

Everyone: Come what may

Naito and Monika: I will love you . . .

Everyone: UNTIL MY DYING DAY!

Dan: I DON'T LIKE THIS ENDING!

Siramay: Don't like the ending Dan?

Dan: Why would the courtesan choose the penniless attack mob over the

Shogun who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love. Once

The… attack mob has satisfied his want, he will leave the courtesan with

Nothing! I suggest in the end that courtesan choose the Shogun.

Maki: But-but sorry. But that ending does not uphold the Heartless

ideas of truth, beauty, freedom . . .

Dan: I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS IDEAS! Why shouldn't the

Courtesan choose the Shogun?

Hoto: BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!

Him-Him she-she doesn't, she

Doesn't love him.

Dan: Now I see... Siramay, this ending will be rewritten. With the

Courtesan choosing the Shogun, and without the lovers secret song! It

Will be rehearsed in the morning ready for the opening tomorrow night.

Siramay: But my dear Dan. That will be quite impossible!

Monika: Siramay, oh the poor Dan has been treated appallingly. These silly

Heartless let their sill imagination run away with them. Now why don't you

And I have a little supper? And afterwards we can let Siramay know

How we prefer the story to end hmmm?

*as we cut to later that day with a worried Hoto*

Hoto: I don't want you to sleep with him….

Monika: He can destroy everything.

It's for us. You promised, you promised

Me you wouldn't be jealous. You it will be all right. *comforts Hoto*

Hoto: *whimpers with worriment* No . . .

Monika: Yes, it will. He's waiting for me.

Hoto: No, no. *as Hoto sheds a few tears not being able to imagine Monika with him...*

Monika: Come what may…

Hoto: *wipes tears and smiles sadly at her* Come what may.

Future Hoto: She had gone to the Tower to save us all. And

For our part, we could do nothing but wait. *as Hoto is with other heartless still worrying about Monika*

*and we then pan to Monika who is meeting with Dan*

Monika: My dear Dan, I hope I have not kept you waiting.

*we cut back to Hoto and other heartless and Yuri walks up to him*

Yuri: Don't worry Shakespeare, you'll get your ending. Once dan gets

his end-ing.

[HOTO PUSHES YURI]

Yuri: keep your hands off me!

Naito: Hoto! Claim down! Ugh it's like you said

Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always

ENDS BAD!

Hoto: your one to talk

Naito: im a mob… it wouldn't matter

*cut to Monika and Dan as Monika pretends her way around Dan*

Monika: The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I mean I indulge his

Fantasy because he's talented. We need him, but only until tomorrow night.

[NAITO]

*music starts*

WE HAVE A DANCE

that tells a story. A dating sim girl

*Naito presents Yuri as said girl*

... And a man who falls in love with her.

*presents himself*

First, there is desire

Then, passion

Then, suspicion

JEALOUSY, ANGER, BETRAYAL!

LOVE IS FOR THE HIGHEST BIDDER, THERE IS NO TRUST

WITHOUT TRUST, THERE IS NO LOVE!

JEALOUSY, YES, JEALOUSY!

Will drive you!

Will drive you!

Will drive you!

MAD!

*starts tango dancing with Yuri*

Libtine

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Libtine

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Libtine

You don't have to sell your body to the night

[HOTO]

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

[NAITO]

Libtine

Libtine

*as hod walks out side in the cold glitch night as the outside has not yet been made safe to walk in he looks up at the tower Monika and dan are in with fear and sadness on his face*

[HOTO]

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight!

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say

I love you!

Dan: When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a simple in-game girl,

But real! I will give you everything...

[DANGIVES MONIKA A BEAUTIFUL NECKLACE]

Dan: Accept it as a gift from this Shogun to his courtesan.

Monika: And . . . and the ending?

Dan: Let siramay keep his fairytale ending

[MONIKA LOOKS DOWN AT HOTO FROM THE TOWER]

Monika sings: Come what may. I will love you till my dying . . .

day.

*looks at Dan* No…

Dan: No?

*sees Hoto*

Oh I see your very own penniless attack mob.

*as the room darkens the universe starts getting more messed*

Monika: Dan?

Dan: SILANCE! You made me believe that you loved me.

Monika: NO!

*as the world is falling all the npc people start freaking out and glitching out even tearing themselves apart and the ones who arnt, well the heartless enveloped by the darkness euphoria from all this are doing that for them as the dance becomes more wiled and gruesome*

*and the code starts attacking Hoto pelting him tearing at him and Dan begins to overpower Monika read to bring on his own desires on her*

[NAITO]

Libtine!

You don't have to put on that red light!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

[HOTO]

Why does my

Heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight!

[NAITO]

Libtine!

You don't have to put on that red light

Libtine!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight!

[COMPANY]

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I

Can't fight

LIBTINE!

LIBTINE!

LIBTINE!

[HOTO]

LIBTINE!

LIBTINE!


	10. The Show Must Go On

[MC COME AND SAVES MONIKA KNOCING DAN OUT WITH HIS BACK CANISTER]

*when this happens everything goes back to normal the npcs walk about as if it never happened the heartless claim down knowing it did happen and Hoto runs hoping to see Monika*

MC: I never really liked you for, Obvious reasons but, I couldn't let him do that to you

*we pan back to Hoto as Monika comes in with MC and she starts sobbing on Hoto*

Monika: I couldn't, I couldn't go through with it. I saw you there and I

felt terrible. I couldn't pretend. And Dan he saw, he saw. Hoto,

I love you.

Hoto: It's okay

Monika: And I couldn't do it, I didn't want to pretend anymore. I don't

want to lie. And he knows! He knows, he saw.

Hoto: Your right, you don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave;

we'll leave tonight.

Monika: Leave? But-what- the show? The invasion

Hoto: I don't care they can invade without me; I don't care about the show, we love each other,

and that's all that matters.

Monika: Yes, yes as long as we have each other.

Hoto: MC, take Monika to her dressing room to get the thing

she needs. No one must see you, you understand?

MC: I understand

Hoto: Darling, you go and pack. And I'll be waiting

[KISS]

*as they share in there bliss we pan to Naito, Raisu and Dou singing and fawning over the dokis in one moment of pure bliss*

[Raisu]

La lune trop blкme pose un diadиme sur tes cheveux roux

La lune trop rousse de gloire йclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous

La lune trop pвle caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasйs

Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brisй

The stairways up to la butte can make the wretched sigh

While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I

Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main

Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine

J'oublie mon chagrin

Je sens sur tes lиvres une odeur de fiиvre de gosse mal nourri

Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'anйantit

The stairways up to la butte can make the wretched sigh

While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I

Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi

La da da da da da da da da da

Mes rкves йpanouis

Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misйreux

Les ailes du moulin protиgent les amoureux

*sadly this is all short lived as we cut to an angry Dan being treated by sal talking to Siramay*

Dan: It's the heartless. He has bewitched her with words. I was her back

Siramay. Find her; tell her the show will end my way and she will come to

me when the curtains fall. Or I'll have him killed.

Siramay: Killed?...

*Dan looks at his minion Sal who has an evil grin on his face*

Dan: Killed

[WE CUT TO MONIKA IN HER ROOM WHO IS RUSHING AND PACKING]

*Siramay then teleports in front of her*

Siramay: Forgive the intrusion cherub.

Monika: Your wasting your time Siramay.

Siramay: Stop it, you don't understand. Dan is going to kill

Hoto!

Monika: Oh . . .

Siramay: Dan is insanely jealousy. Unless you do his ending and who knows what else,

Dan will have Hoto killed.

Monika: He can't scare us.

Siramay: He's a creator, you know he can do it.

[MONIKA SLAMS TABLE IN ANGER]

Siramay: What are you doing?!

Monika: I don't need Him anymore! All my life he made me believe that I could never find happiness or love the way I am! But Hoto loves me. He loves

me Siramay. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from

you, away from Dan, away from the Doki Rouge! Good bye Siramay!

Siramay: MONIKA YOU'RE DYING!

…

You're dying…

Monika: *cough* Another trick Siramay?

Siramay: No dear. Cause of the invasion…

When this universe goes

You'll go with it

Rufu: *whimper*

[Monika]

I'm dying ...

I was a fool to believe….

A fool to believe

It all ends today….

Yes, it all ends...

Today

(Spoken)

Siramay:

So if you do that you'll just hurt him

I know Hoto if he sees your death that would only hurt him more

That's why there heartless

They can't afford to love…

(Singing)

Monika:

Today's our day

Both:

When dreaming ends...

Spoken

Siramay:

*gets a idea*

Send Hoto away. Only you can save him.

Monika:

He'll fight for me.

Siramay:

Yes, but ugh..JUST TRUST ME IT WILL WORK

Monika:

What?!

Siramay:

If I get all my control of this universe back I can save you but you need to do what I say,and we have to finish the show for that but he can't just be there he'd die You're a great actress, Monika. Make him believe you don't love him I know I sound like a jerk but trust me.

Monika:

NO.

Siramay:

Use your talent to save him! Hurt him. Hurt him to save him then give him all the love to re save him and good stuff~. There is no other way. Unless we beat him up and lock him in a room, BUT WE SHOULENDT the show must go on, Monika. There heartless. They can't afford to love…but he can

Today's the day

When dreaming ends

Siramay:

Sigh…...

Another hero. Another mindless crime.

Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.

On and on

Does anybody know

What we are dying for

Whatever happens

We leave it all to chance

Another heartache

Another failed romance

On and on

Does anybody know

What we are living for

Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance

Another date sim another false romance

On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?

The show must go on

The show must go on

Outside the dawn is breaking

On the stage that holds

Your final destiny

The show must go ooon

The show must go oooon

Monika:

Inside my heart is breaking….

My makeup may be flaking…

But my smile still stays on

The show must go oooooon

The show must go ooooooon

Monika:

I'll top the bill

I'll earn the kill

I have to find the will to carry

All:

On with the

On with the

On with the shoooow

Siramay:

On with the SHOW!

On with the SHOW!

The show must

The show must go OOON


	11. Doki Sad Diamonds

Hoto: What's wrong?

Monika: I'm staying with Dan. After I left you, Dan came to see

me and he offered me everything. Everything I've ever dreamed of. He has

one condition. I must never see you again. I'm sorry.

Hoto: What? Why are you lying?

Monika: I'm not You knew who I was.

Hoto: What are you saying? What about last night? What we said?

Monika I don't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I

is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Doki

Rouge is my home.

Hoto: No, Monika stop it stop lying! Why are you lying?!

[MONIKA SOBBING]

Hoto: There's something the matter. Tell me what it is. Tell me the

truth. Tell me the truth, TELL ME THE TRUTH!

Monika: The truth? The truth is I am the japanafornian courtesan. And I choose

the Shogun. That's how the story really ends.

[MONIKA LEAVES]

*as a storm echoes outside, Siramay echoes in Hotos mind*

Siramay: jealousy has driven him mad!

*the world slowly darkens as the heartless prepare for the last phase of their invasion*

Hoto: MONIKA!

MOOONNNIKAAAA!

MonikaAAAAa!

[HUSKERS PUNCHES HOTO AMD DRAG HIM OUT OF THE DOKI ROUGE]

[THE HEARTLESS SQUAD BRING HOTO BACK TO HIS HOME]

*as Maki try's comforting Hoto in vane*

Maki: Things aren't always as they seem…

Hoto: Things are exactly the way they seem

Maki: Hoto, you may see me only as a weak pacifistic heartless who's only friends are monsters and other odd ones like me. But I know about

art and love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being.

She loves you Hoto, I know she loves you.

Hoto: Go away Maki, leave me alone.

*but Maki did not leave as he wanted to be there for his brother* Go away.

*and he still did not go* GO AWAY!

*but as Hoto was showing his heartless form he ran in fear still hoping his brother would reconsider before it was too late*

I wanted to shut out what Maki had said.

but he had filled me with Doubt. And there

was only one way to be sure. I had to know, so I returned to the Doki

Rouge one last time.

*you see him grab his machete as he goes to the doki rouge filled with cold hatred in his eyes*

*as he runs into the doki rouge to either talk to Monika or punish her he bumps into dan who is filled with anger for just looking at Hoto*

Dan: what are you doing here?

Hoto: *with a dead emptiness*

Get out of the way dan

Dan: oh I see you still want Monika, so that's why you're here

Hoto: im not here to fight you…

Dan: oh yes you are for you have messed with my world for far to long so let me give sal a pass and deal with you myself…

*so dan transforms into his final form a giant crystal wyvern*

*and up ahead the show starts and at the same time Siramay as the role of the shogun and dan say*

Siramay and dan:

SHE IS MINE!

*a few heartless see this and crowed around them in exsitment*

Eliminator:

BOSS BATTLE!

*Hoto seeing no way around it finaly transoms into his true form*

*courageous spirit*

*and the battle begins*

Maki sings: I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only

speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only

speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth!

*now have an epic battle of Dan vs courageous spirit*

Yuri sings: Chamma chamma, he chamma chamma. Chamma chamma, baajare meri

bendariya. Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya. Tere paas aawoun teri

Saanson mein samavoun raja. Chamma chamma, he chamma chamma. Chamma chamma

baajere teri bendariya. Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. Tere paas

aawoun teri, saansons mein samavoun raja. Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson

mein samavoun.

*1:20* *now there having that epic laser clash where the there shooting giant lasers out of their mouth and there clashing to see witch laser is stronger*

*1:40* *and now they start flying into the sky while circling each other it appears that courageous spirit laser is stronger as dans laser is shrinking but they are closing in on each other*

Monika sings: Oh . . . *coughs* kiss hand. Diamonds best friend. Kiss

grand, diamonds best friend. Men, cold, girls, old. And we all loose our

charms in the end. Diamonds are a diamonds are a . . . diamonds are a . .

. diamonds are a . . . diamonds are a . . . diamonds are a . . .

*2:30* *and as it seems that courageous spirit will overcome locks arms with him which brings him struggle for his thin long arms aren't good for close combat unlike dans short big ones and though it seems courageous spirit might still overcome Dan tightly grabs courageous spirits left arm and RIPS IT right off of courageous spirits body cg him to scream in pain causing the blast to envelop in dans face as the pain causes them both to fall and transform back*

*Hoto with a small heal from a Crescendo though with one missing arm pulls out his machete to the fallen Dan and dan has a peace's of his face rip of now looking like a whole to the void*

[AUDIENCE CHEER]

Monika sings: Girls best friend . . .

Siramay: She is mine

Dan: She is mine

*and as Hoto continues walking a white mushroom (heartless) gives Hoto a robot arm to help with his new missing appendage*


	12. Final

Maki: I know she still loves him. There's got to be a reason.

Naito: wait… if we consume this universe… WONT THAT-

[NAITO FALLS ASLEEP AND FALLS DOWN THE STAIRS]

Maki: I agree, something is wrong

[MONIKA COUGHS BUT TRYS TO CONTAIN HERSELF]

Maki: What a magnificent performance…

*Maki watches until he hears a conversation from behind the stages and looks to see sal confronting siramay*

Sal: Hoto is here

Siramay: what do you want me to do I told Monika that if Hoto were to have come here that he

would be killed

Sal: He very soon will be

*cut to Monika as she turns behind her to see a very stoic Hoto then cut back to Maki*

Maki: He'll be killed…

That's it, that's-that's why she's pushing him

away to save him. That's it, that's it. Hoto-

*he trys to yell but gets a noose around his neck choking him though he puts one hand in it to the level of his eye*

Sal: I was upset for a second thinking I couldn't use this

*sets the rope up*

Thankfuly I was wrong

Well id love to talk but I need to take care of someone

But we should realy HANG around some time!

*he says as he pulls him up with the noose*

Hahhahahah I don't get why people hate those puns there amazing!

*he walks off as we see Maki pulling his arm up as the noose goes down to his midriff*

Maki: HUUUUUUU he…he

Im alive!

HA THE PUT YOUR HAND AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYE TRICK

IT WORKS EVERY TIME!

*looks down as hes still hanging now by his stomach*

OH, GOD THIS IS HIGH UP!

*as he struggles getting down we cut to monkia as Hoto barges face to face with her with his cold dead stare*

Hoto: I've come to pay my bill . . .

Monika: You shouldn't be here Hoto. Just leave.

Maki: KILLED! KILLED! *Maki try's yelling to warn Hoto but is to high up for Hoto to hear him*

*he even grabs Monika as she struggles out*

Hoto: You made me believe you loved me, why shouldn't I pay you?

Monika: Please, Hoto!

Natsuki: She has to go on stage!

*npcs try pulling Hoto back but he pushes them off*

Siramay: Jealousy has driven the attack mob-

Hoto: You did your job so very, very well! Why can't I pay you like

Everyone else does?! *pulls out machete*

[MONIKA SEES SAL WITH THE GUN, SHE TRIES TO PROTECT HOTO]

Monika: Please Hoto that's not why. Just leave.

Hoto: TELL ME IT WASN'T REAL!

Monika: No . . .

Hoto: THEN WHY CAN'T I PAY YOU?

Maki: HOTO!

*sal takes aim with an energy blast at Hoto strong enough to kill him*

Siramay: Open the door!

Hoto: LET ME PAY! LET ME PAY! TELL ME IT WASN'T REAL! TELL ME YOU

DON'T LOVE ME!

Siramay: Open the door!

Hoto: TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!

Maki: Hoto!

Hoto: TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!

[THE DOOR OPENS SHOWING HOTO WITH MONIKA]

*Sal stops as its not wise to shoot in front of a crowd*

Siramay:…

*surprised but improvises for the show*

Hahaha! I am not fooled, though he has a robotic arm (oh snaple that was today) and

adopt a disguise; my eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless

attack mob!

(ahh)

Driven mad by jealousy!

Maki: Oh Hoto, no!

[MONIKA TRIPS DOWN ON THE STAGE]

Hoto:

*Hoto with a heavy heart tries to keep a straight face as he wipes his tears*

This woman is yours now.

[THROWS MONEY AT HER FEET]

Hoto: I paid my rant! I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me.

Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.

[HOTO WALKS OFF STAGE]

*sal powers down the blast as he sees it not needed*

Maki: oh no what do I do . . .

Siramay: This attack mob doesn't love you. See he flees the kingdom.

(come on Hoto stop being a idiot)

Monika: No . . .

Siramay:

_dont worry mon trust me_

And now my bride it is time

to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows!

Maki: I got it, I GOT IT!

HOTOOOOO!

*as he trys riping one of the ropes that hold him he falls down still hanging but now the whole stage can see and here him*

THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN!

IS JUST TO LOVE!

AND BE LOVE LOVED IN RETURN!

*everyone is amazed by this and Hoto stops for a second as monnika finds out what she has to do*

Monika:

Never knew…

I could feel like this….

It's like I've never seen… the sky before.

[HOTO KEEPS WALKING]

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I'm loving you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?

Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!

!-…

Seasons may change winter to spring

I Love You…,

til the end of time

Hoto:

Come what may…

[AUDIENCE ALL TURN AROUND]

Come what maaay

*as Hoto slowly turns around and looks at Monika*

Come what maaay! COME WHAT MAY!

*and now filled with love again runs twords Monika*

I WILL LOVE YOU

Monika:

I will Love You

Hoto:

UNTIL MY DYING DAY!

Monika:

Dying day!

*as he jumps on the stage and embraces her*

Both:

COME WHAT MAY! COME WHAT MAY!

Monika:

Come what may

Both:

I will Love You until my dying

*as all seems beautiful Maki notices sal charging up the blast and try's to cut the rope so he can do something*

Maki:

!

HOTO! HE'S GOT A GUN!

*as sal shoots the blast he successfully cuts the rope he pulls out his shield and deflects it and it ricochets of more heavily defensive heartless and blast a hole through dan who still lives but it leaves him extremely powerless*

THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL YOU!

[AUDIENCE LAUGHS]

Siramay:

Shhhhhhh!

Maki:

Look, he's got a gun!

Siramay:

Gasp!

Guards, seize them!

Raisu:

Vive le vie des sans-coeur!

*as the rest of team salvato battle the heartless till the heartless win over all and look at dan*

[THE DOOR OPENS TO NAITO SKEWIRING SAL AND ALL THE HEATLESS DETERMINED TO GIVE THIS STORY THE HAPPY ENDING IT DESERVES]

Naito:

We got this! Continue the story!

*As Maki and the heartless troupe and other heartless jump to crowd dan to defeat him once and for all*

Maki:

No matter what you say,

Heartless:

The show is ending our way

Come on and stand your ground For FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH, and LOVE

*as this is said various heartless on the stage lift up the flag with the heartless insignia on it and wave it in pride of the heartless of the revolution*

Chorus:

How wonderful life is

Monika:

One day I'll fly away

Hoto:

My gift is my poem

Chorus:

The heartless of the revolution,

No you won't fool the heartless of the revolution

Monika:

One day I'll fly away

Hoto:

My gift is my poem

Chorus:

No you won't fool the heartless of the revolution.

No you won't fool the heartless of the revolution

*as dan is beaten down all the shadows (besides Dou) form into the demon tide (heartless) to devour dan and take his heart as their own*

*as the heartless troupe celebrates with their matching doki girl*

Chorus: Come what may

Monika and Hoto:

I will Love You

Chorus:

COME WHAT MAY

BOTH:

YES, I WILL LOVE YOU

CHORUS:

COME WHAT MAY

BOTH:

I WILL LOVE YOU

*Dou jumps from the stage (and his doki girl) for a moment grabs one of sals nooses and follows siramay to dan*

[DAN CLUTCHING FOR HIS LIFE USES THE LITLE POWER HE HAS TO MAKE A ENERGY BLAST THAT HE AIMS FOR HOTO]

DAN:

*dissipating*

MY WAY! MY WAY! MY WAY! MY WAY!

Dou:

*ties the noose around dans mouth to shut him up*

Oh shut up

[SIRAMAY PUNCHES DAN AND HE FALLS INTO THE DEAMON TIDE]

Cast:

UNTIL MY DYING DAY!

*As all the npcs cheer*

Siramay:

*feels a burst of energy within them*

!

I GOT MY POWERS BACK!

*explodes with existent then rebuilds self*

NPC: Get ready for the curtain fall

*but as he says this everything goes dark as the ground rombles*

Maki: WHATS GOING ON!

Naito: NOW THAT WE TOOK THE WORLDS HEART THE PLACES IS GOING DOWN AND EVERYONE WITH IT

*as Naito says this the doki girls start dissipating and Monika falls on Hoto coughing*

Hoto: oh no don't tell me your going to I cant lose you again

Siramay: no no Hoto its ok you did everything right *as he trys comforting Hoto*

*as we see around him the heartless drifting to sleep then being teleported home*

Don't worry now I have control this world will be added onto yours just like you all planed, and the girls will be there to

All you have to do

Is sleep…

*as siramay disaperes*

*as the world is being consumed by darkness Monika and Hoto share a final embrace in that world*

Future Hoto:

There was a wolf

A very strange, enchanted wolf

They say he wandered very far, very far

Over land and sea

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise

Was he

…

And then one day

The magic day he passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love

And be loved…

In return…..

Future Monika:

*holds him*

I love you

*THE END*


End file.
